Unexpected Expectations
by Orange Wind
Summary: When Harry's life on Earth ended, he expected to meet up with friends and family in the afterlife. What he didn't expect was this. "Guess Dumbledore was right about the next-great-adventure." ON PERMANENT HIATUS ADOPTED BY Blazelord
1. Old Man Potter

**Unexpected Expectations**

By Orange Wind (AKA Daisuke of the Dark)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon or Harry Potter. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, and Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

**Legend:** "Talking", _"PokéPhone Usage",_ _'Thinking', _**"Attacks"**

**Summary:** When Harry's life on Earth ended, he expected to meet up with friends and family in the afterlife. What he didn't expect was this. "Guess Dumbledore was right about the next-great-adventure."

**Warnings:** Spoilers, Short Chapters, OC's, Deviation from canon (FANFICTION), Etc…

* * *

Harry Potter was dead. That's right, DEAD! During his admittedly long life Harry has come close to dying many times. Why, when he was only a year old, an evil wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort tried to kill him. Then when he was eleven, he faced a deadly troll, and was almost killed by one of his professors, Professor Quirrell, who was being possessed by a specter of Voldemort. At age twelve, Harry faced a horde of demoted tarantulas, a deadly basilisk and another specter of Lord Voldemort. Thirteen, he faced a werewolf and about a hundred Dementors. Fourteen, he faced a dragon, almost drowned, faced off against a reborn Lord Voldemort, and narrowly escaped the killing curse of a Death Eater, who was impersonating yet another of his professors. At fifteen, Harry went against; two Dementors, an insane pi-ah, teacher, a giant, a herd of centaurs, a horde of Death Eaters, and Lord Voldermort, AGAIN! When he was sixteen, he faced a lake of Inferi and yet more Death Eaters. At seventeen, it was Death Eaters, Voldemort, a snake, Snatchers, Soul Fragments, Giants, Magical Fire, more Death Eaters, and Voldemort… AGAIN!

Finally he died, well… sorta. He did come back, kill Voldemort, become an Auror, marry, have kids, etc. Now, after all these things you'd think that Harry would have gone down in a blaze of glory, killing Dark Wizards and all, right? WRONG, Harry Potter, slayer of Lord Voldemort, Master of Death, Head of the Auror office, and the only person to have survived the killing curse, died not from any battle wounds, or killing curses. Harry died, on July 31st, 2433 from old age. He was 452 years old, an old age, even for a wizard.

However, we're not here to discuss his death, are we? No, we're here to find out what became of Old-Man Potter.

* * *

Harry was not happy. And why should he be? He'd been floating in this void for days, or was it weeks? The point is, Harry was expecting the afterlife to be a place where he rejoined his friends and family. After all, he did out live all his children. But where does he find himself? In a pitch black void of nothingness. Yes, Harry Potter was most certainly pissed.

Just when Harry thought he was going to die (again!) of boredom, he spotted a bright light. As it got closer he had to close his eyes, least he go blind. Harry felt a wave of warmth wash over him, and heard a voice call out his name "Harry Potter".

Harry opened his eyes, and took in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that he was young again, about sixteen. Next he noticed that he was sitting, and that sitting across from him was a hooded being. The being was looking, presumably, in his direction which was proved by the same voice from before calling out his name, "Harry Potter".

"Yes" Harry rasped his voice dry from under use.

"You are here, Mr. Potter to determine where you go next. I am what you humans call Death." Death replied.

"Not to be rude, but what am I doing here? Shouldn't I go to heaven or something? I did kill Voldemort." Harry asked, curiosity laced in his voice.

"That would be what would normally happen, yes. However, due in part to your ownership of the three Deathly Hallows, that I created, you cannot pass unto the afterlife without having first undergone a cleansing rebirth." Death replied, irritation in his voice when he mentioned the Deathly Hallows.

"Cleansing rebirth?" Harry asked.

"Reincarnation, basically" Death replied.

"Alright then, so what's next?" Harry asked.

"I have to determine where to place you, somewhere without those accursed items." Death replied, "Ah, how about here? " Death asked, holding out a picture.

Harry peered at the picture. It was a picture of a grassy meadow, with strange creatures battling each other. "What are those?" he asked.

"Those… no idea. I have no jurisdiction in any of these worlds, so I couldn't tell ya." Death said, holding out a stack of pictures.

'_Well, it seems to be peaceful, except for those strange creatures. I'll go for it'_ Harry thought. "I'd like to go here" Harry said, holding out the picture.

"Good, now, the way this works is that for the first fifteen years of your new life you'll have no knowledge of your previous life. Then when you turn fifteen, you'll get all your old life's memories." Death explained.

"Then what's the point of being reincarnated?" Harry asked, temper beginning to rise.

"Soul cleansing, basically you need to have a new body, one without the taint of soul fragments." Death answered.

"So, ready?" Death asked.

"As I'll ever be." Harry replied.

"Good, now then would you kindly step forward?" Death said, motioning towards a portal.

'_Well, here goes nothing.'_ Was Harry's last thought before darkness claimed him.

* * *

**AN: **My second story, this time a Harry Potter Crossover with Pokémon. It takes place during the events of Pokémon Emerald. Expect some plot changes though. Read and Review!


	2. Harry Dark

**Unexpected Expectations**

By Orange Wind (AKA Daisuke of the Dark)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon or Harry Potter. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, and Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

**Legend:** "Talking", _"PokéPhone Usage",_ _'Thinking', _**"Attacks"**

**Summary:** When Harry's life on Earth ended, he expected to meet up with friends and family in the afterlife. What he didn't expect was this. "Guess Dumbledore was right about the next-great-adventure."

**Warnings:** Spoilers, Short Chapters, OC's, Deviation from canon (FANFICTION), Etc…

* * *

Norman Dark was a very happy man. Just last year he proposed to the love of his life, Caroline, and she had accepted. They were married two months later. Then a month later, he finds out that his beloved Caroline is pregnant. Now most guys would have fainted at the news, but not him. He just smiled and hugged his Caroline.

This leads us to the present. Norman Dark was a very happy man. The doctor had just come out of the operating room and had told him that the birth was a success. Norman was told that he could go in then. As soon as the words left the doctor's mouth Norman sprinted towards his wife's side.

As he walked in his wife's room Norman spotted Caroline on a bed, looking very tired, but very happy. In her arms was a bundle of blankets.

"Is that?" Norman asked. A nod was all he got in response.

Caroline handed the bundle to her husband. Norman carefully lifted the baby into his hands.

"What will we call him?" Caroline asked.

Norman paused to think for a moment. He honestly hadn't thought of a name. Thinking of the perfect name for his son, he said, "Harry, after your grandfather."

Looking down at his son, Norman was shocked to see the most vivid emerald green eyes he'd ever seen.

"His name will be Harry Emerald Dark." Norman announced.

"Harry Emerald Dark." Caroline affirmed.

Little Harry grew up quickly. By age one Caroline could get him to read small sentences by himself. By age three, Harry was reading all he could about the Pokémon world. Caroline would often tell Norman he was going to be a researcher when he was older. Norman disagreed, stating that Harry would be a trainer, like his father.

When Harry turned six, Norman and Caroline noticed that Harry was exhibiting odd traits for a child. So Norman asked his Eevee to keep an eye on Harry. Later that week, Norman checked up on Harry, and to his astonishment he saw that Harry was having a complete conversation with Eevee. Norman approached Harry and asked how he was able to understand Eevee. Harry replied that it was just something he could do. When Norman asked if that was all Harry could do, Harry replied that he could understand any Pokémon, not just certain types.

That's how Norman and Caroline found out that Harry was an empath. Norman tested Harry's abilities on a dark type Pokémon, Umbreon. Surprisingly Harry was able to maintain a conversation, despite the fact that it should have been impossible, due to Umbreon's type. So as Harry grew up, he would often talk to his father's Pokémon, discussing things that he learned in his books.

Then one day, a few weeks before Harry turned fifteen, Norman was offered a job. But not just any job, he was offered to become the Petalburg City Gym Leader. The only problem Norman saw with that was moving, so he discussed the situation with his family. Caroline and Harry were very supportive, telling him he should take the job. So the next day, Norman said that he was taking the job, and that they should begin packing.

* * *

**AN: **So, Harry is now in the Pokémon world, as the son of Norman and Caroline Dark. Next Chapter will be the start of Pokémon Emerald and Harry regaining his memories from before. I didn't really put much thought behind Norman's name, other than the fact that Harry would need one. Yes, Harry's an empath (someone who can sense emotions, and in Harry's case read minds), which will allow the Pokémon in the story to have a bit of a voice. I know I'll get this question, son to answer it now. NO HARRY WILL NOT HAVE HIS MAGIC. That is all, Read and Review, Thanks!


	3. The Move

**Unexpected Expectations**

By Orange Wind (AKA Daisuke of the Dark)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon or Harry Potter. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, and Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

**Legend:** "Talking", _"PokéPhone Usage",_ _'Thinking', _**"Attacks"**

**Summary:** When Harry's life on Earth ended, he expected to meet up with friends and family in the afterlife. What he didn't expect was this. "Guess Dumbledore was right about the next-great-adventure."

**Warnings:** Spoilers, Short Chapters, OC's, Deviation from canon (FANFICTION), Etc…

* * *

_'Man, this ride is boring. All I have to entertain me are these boxes.'_ Were the thoughts of one Harry Emerald Dark.

'_Why couldn't I have ridden with Mom? At least then this wouldn't be so dull. I just wish something interesting would happen.' _Harry thought.

'_As you wish'_ Harry heard, _"What's that supposed to m-' _Harry thought before he blacked out.

* * *

"OW my head, did anyone catch the trainer of the Tauros that ran me over?" Harry said, as he got up from the floor.

"Wait a minute, what's a Tauros" Harry asked.

"A Tauros is a Normal Type Pokémon." Harry turned around and came face to face with … himself?

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm you." Harry2 stated.

'_But how can there be two versions of me, unless… OH, this is me, but without my wizarding memories. So this is what Death meant by gaining all your memories'_ Harry thought. "So what do we have to do?"

"Take my hand and let the memories do the rest." Harry2 replied.

"Well here goes nothing" Harry said, grasping his counterpart's hand. As they shook hands a bright light emanated from the point of contact.

* * *

Harry got up from the floor of the moving van. Glancing at his watch, he noticed that about 30 minutes had passed since he was conscious, which should give him just enough time to…

"Harry, we're here." Came the voice of his mom from the other side of the van's door. "Hold on while the Machoke move the door.

Harry waited like his mom asked, then, as soon as the door was open, sprinted towards his mom.

"Isn't this exciting? A new home, your father has a new job; you even get your own room!" His mother babbled on, unaware of what happened during the trip.

"Yeah, it's nice." Harry said, looking around the town, Littleroot if he remembered correctly.

"Ah, but you probably want to see your room. It's upstairs, second on the right. Your father bought you a new clock; you should set it before you forget." His mother went on, directing him towards the house.

"Alright Mom, I won't forget. But what about unpacking?" Harry asked, entering the house.

"Don't worry; the Machoke will move everything into the house. You go on and see your new room." His mom said, giving him a gentle push towards the stairs.

"Okay, I'm going. No need to push." Harry said, running up the stairs.

* * *

Harry entered his new room. It was furnished exactly like his old room; it even had the poster of the Johto region pinned to the door. Harry smiled, and walked over to his clock. Setting it, he walked over to his bed and fell into the embrace of oblivion.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I was going to make this longer, but found that this was a good place to stop. Yeah, Read and Review. This is Orange Wind, sayanora.


	4. Littleroot Town

**Unexpected Expectations**

By Orange Wind (AKA Daisuke of the Dark)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon or Harry Potter. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, and Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

**Legend:** "Talking", _"PokéPhone Usage",_ _'Thinking', _**"Attacks"**

**Summary:** When Harry's life on Earth ended, he expected to meet up with friends and family in the afterlife. What he didn't expect was this. "Guess Dumbledore was right about the next-great-adventure."

**Warnings:** Spoilers, Short Chapters, OC's, Deviation from canon (FANFICTION), Etc…

* * *

"Harry wakeup dear, you've been asleep since yesterday, you need to get up." Harry's mother said, waking him up from dreamland.

Harry groggily got up, and looked around. Yep, everything was the same as he left it. The clock was set, the computer on his desk was off, and the shiny new package was sit- SHINY NEW PACKAGE!

Harry turned his head towards the doorway, where his mother was, and stared.

"It's a gift from your father. He said something about how it's time you started your –oof" Harry's mother began, only to have her son crash into her.

"Thank you Mom, I know Dad had to convince you but, thank you." Harry said, happy that he would be able to start his journey.

You're welcome, however I think it's time you opened your package." His mother said, prying her son off her, and gently pushing him towards the package.

Harry stared at the package for all of ten seconds, before ripping the package open in a frenzy of movement, all the while shouting "BANZAI" to the wind.

Inside the package was a few pairs of dark green shirt jackets, dark blue jeans, black running shoes, black undershirts, a black bag, and dark green googles. However Harry wasn't staring at the new clothes. No, Harry was staring at the small, black and green ball on top of the clothing.

Holding it up, Harry turned towards his mother. "Is this what I think it is?"

A nod was all he got in return. Grinning, Harry ran into the bathroom to try on his new clothes.

* * *

Coming out of the bathroom, Harry definitely looked the part of a Trainer.

His mother was smiling, "Oh, you look just like your father did on his first day, hold on let me get a camera."

"MOM, it's just a new outfit. Shesh" Harry said, embarrassed.

"Nonsense, it will only take a minute." His mother insisted, "Now where did I put that camera?"

Harry had a sweatdrop going down his head, "Well, I'll just go introduce myself to the neighbors."

"You go ahead and do that honey. Where is that blasted camera?" His mother continued, in her efforts to find her camera.

* * *

Harry walked out the front door. Looking around, he was surprised by how small the town was. Other than his house, there were about three other buildings, two of them houses, with the last one looking like a Pokémon Research Lab.

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry headed towards the closest house. Knocking on the door, he heard a shout of, "COMING" before the door was opened, and a girl about his age appeared.

"Can I help you?" She asked. The girl was wearing a blue shirt, a blue skirt, blue shoes, and a blue bandana around her head. She had brown hair with two bangs framing her face.

"Ah, yeah. My name's Harry Dark an-" Harry said, only to be interrupted midsentence.

"Oh, you're the new neighbor that moved in. When we heard you were moving in, Brendan and I were excited." The girl interrupted.

"MAY, whose at the door? I thought we were wait-" A new voice said. Appearing from behind May, was a tall boy, wearing all red. His shirt, pants, gloves, and shoes were red, as well as his hat, thought it was only red on the bottom. At first glance the boy appeared to have white spikey hair, but a further look let you know that the 'hair was a part of his hat.

"Seems like he came to us, now pay up Brendan." May demanded, holding out her hand.

"Sigh, fine" Brendon said, giving May a few coins.

Harry looked on amused, "You were betting on me?"

"Ah, yeah. May said you would come to her house first, while I said you would go to my house first." Brendan explained.

"I see, lie I told May, I'm Harry Dark. You are?" Harry said, bringing his hand up to shake Brendon's hand.

"Name's Brendan Birch, and this is May Elm, my cousin." Brendan said, grasping Harry's offered hand with his own, and shaking.

"Nice to meet you-" Harry said, being interrupted by the arrival of a small girl.

"Brendan, May, I heard some strange sounds coming from Route 101, can you go look?" The girl said.

"Alright Sapphire, we'll go check it out." Brendan said, and motioning for Harry and May to follow him, began walking towards Route 101.

* * *

"Come on, I can hear screams from over here." Brendan yelled, racing along Route 101, with Harry and May lagging behind him.

"WE CAN"T ALL BE AS FAST AS YOU!" May screamed. At this, Harry had to cover his ears, and Brendan actually fell over.

"Can we wait until AFTER we find whomever, or whatever is making those screams, to scream at each other?" Harry gave a pointed look towards May, who had the decency to blush.

"Enough flirting you two, we need to find the source of the-" Brendon began, only to be interrupted by a cry of "HELP!" that sent the three running towards the direction of the voice.

* * *

'_Seems I've managed to get myself into yet another predicament. Sigh, just great. If only I could reach my bag._' Were the thoughts of one Prof. Birch.

Prof. Birch was minding his own business, studying the local Pokémon, when he was attacked, by Zigzagoon, three of them! Seems that the Pokémon were agitated by the presence of Prof. Birch. Now, normally such small Pokémon wouldn't be such a problem. However, Prof. Birch had forgotten the number one rule when researching Pokémon; always carry another Pokémon on you at all times.

Prof. Birch lifted his head, taking a glance around the area. All he saw were some trees, tall grass, some kids, flowe- KIDS!

"Ah, a little help here would be nice!" Prof. Birch cried.

"DAD, what do we do?" Brendan said, speaking to the rest of his companions.

"There, in my bag, are three Pokémon. Use them to fight against these Zigzagoon." Prof. Birch said, trying to avoid being bitten by said Pokémon.

Quickly running towards the bag, Brendan tore it open. Finding three Pokéballs laying on top of a bunch of papers, Brendan quickly threw the other two towards May and Harry.

Running up to the Zigzagoon, Brendan, May and Harry prepared to battle.

"Go –"

* * *

**AN:** Wow, I did not expect so many favs and alerts with this story. However, here is another short chapter. This was originally supposed to be in two parts, however I don't want to reveal who got which starter till next chapter. :P Read and Review. Now to the reviews:

_**Alec McDowell:**_ Thanks, hope this chapter is up to your expectations. May is featured here as Professor Elm's niece, as well as Professor Birch's niece. (Birch and Elm are brothers!), however originally I had no plans to include Max, now though…

_**Angelcerise:**_ Thanks, This is what happens next, see Chapter (Harry Dark) for answers about magic.

_**Guest Anon:**_ Thanks, your choice has been added to the poll (Though I don't know much about Sekirei, although I did glance at the first manga chapter online), here's the next update.

_**Guest:**_ Currently there are no pairings planned, however that could change in the future. Also your choice has been added to the poll.

_**KyodaiDoushi:**_ Thanks, I'll try not to disappoint.

_**Kakazu:**_ Yes, I have plans for the Legendries, rest assured Harry, May, and Brendan will fight them. You'll find out Harry's Pokémon in the next chapter, at least one of them.

Well, there are the reviews, minus one reviewer, who didn't even log on to review. He said something about how this story was boring. Really, I don't mind criticism, but if you are going to point out flaws could you at least give me some advice. Honestly, if you want professional work go out to the store and by a novel. Also, I'm gonna say, if you have the balls to review negatively, but not with your username, then you're nothing but a leech on society. Like the people who won't shut up on Xbox live.

Alright my rant's done. Enjoy the story, read and review, this is Orange Wind, Bye.


End file.
